


Red is perfect

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealous Crowley, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), crowley would do basically anything for his angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Aziraphale makes a comment about a woman's long hair and Crowley is definitely not pleased at all.





	Red is perfect

“Crowley, look!” Aziraphale pats the demon’s arm excitedly; there are just a few people in the park and of course… the ducks.

“What is it, angel?” Crowley grins and the angel notices he smiles more often after the whole Armageddon fiasco. “Are you hungry? We can have lunch if you–”

“No–Well, yes, later, but that’s not what I was trying to say,” Aziraphale says, already thinking about having a piece of the chocolate cake he wanted to try from that new bakery. “Look at that woman!”

“What about her? Why were you looking at her?” Crowley frowns behind his sunglasses. He’s tense and somehow irritated. “I don’t see what is so interesting about her.”

“You must be joking! Look! Her hair! It’s beautiful!” Aziraphale almost sighs, staring at the blond curls that look a little bit golden under the light. “It’s so long! And I’m sure it’s soft and–”

“You are NOT touching her hair, angel,” Crowley hisses suddenly, startling Aziraphale a bit. Why is he so angry out of the sudden?

“I wasn’t going to,” the angel mumbles, confused.

The demon looks almost relieved after that and then…

“It’s not that pretty actually,” he grumbles, following her with his eyes like he’s not impressed at all. “There are many mortals with long hair.”

Aziraphale decides not to make another comment, since it seems Crowley doesn’t like talking about that at all.

They stay quiet for a while as the woman goes and they’re all alone again. Then, when Aziraphale decides to ask Crowley if he’s okay, he turns around and gasps.

“You’ve grown your hair out!” Aziraphale sighs, absolutely delighted. He has always loved Crowley’s hair. “But wait, we’re in a public space! Did some–”

“No one saw me, angel,” he cuts him off, still irritated.

“But why did you do it?”

“I felt like it.”

Aziraphale just stares, forgetting completely about the woman and reaches out, hesitating.

“Can I touch it?”

For a moment, Aziraphale thinks the demon’s ears have turned slightly pink, but it must be his imagination.

Crowley nods.

“Yes… I mean I don’t see why not, it’s not like I care… It's–I mean do it if you want. I’m not stopping you.”

Aziraphale smiles shyly before he starts running his fingers through that mesmerizing red hair and notices the way Crowley leans into the touch.

“You should’ve told me you liked long hair before,” he mumbles and Aziraphale is not sure he was supposed to hear that or that Crowley actually meant to say it out loud.

“So… you did it for me?” The angel’s heart is beating inside his chest happily and his eyes are almost glimmering.

“Of course not!” Crowley frowns, but doesn’t move away from him. “I told you I felt like it!”

Aziraphale knows he’s lying, but decides not to pressure him.

Then, just a couple of seconds later, the demon mumbles: “I can make it look golden if you like.”

“Red is perfect,” Aziraphale assures him and Crowley grins at him.

They’re both grinning like idiots, but it’s okay, they’re free to do so now.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
